


The Second Coming: Part Two

by Gothgirl3112



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl3112/pseuds/Gothgirl3112
Summary: Does history repeat itself? Waking up from his coma, Ciel Phantomhive is about to find out. Facing higher stakes and more dangerous enemies than ever before, Ciel will find himself both out of his time and out of his comfort zone.Certainly now, more than ever, he needs one hell of a butler.





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black butler or the characters. i do how ever own any OC'S and this story idea.

** Chapter 1 **

Beep

Beep

Beep

That noise.

Beep

beep

beep

Make it stop. Its pissing me off.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I felt heavy. Like I had a weight on my chest that wouldn’t move. My arms felt numb. How long had it been? Was I dead? Was this it? No, I can feel something. Cold, like steel in my arm. I knew what that was. I had felt it twice before. I wasn’t dead, merely a sleep. I fluttered my eyes a little, getting use to the light. I turned my head, and through blurred vision squinted at what I supposed was a monitor next to me.

I blinked, though the light hurt a little. My mouth felt dry as parchment. I tried to sit up but it my body felt like a deadweight. I lifted my head to see brown hair. I blinked again. My voice focusing. Lilly. She was asleep at the end of my bed in a hospital chair. I coughed. Her eyes sprung open and looked directly at me. I smiled a little as she practically leapt to her feet.

“Ciel” her voice was comforting. I smiled again, she ran to the door of my room and shouted down what I assumed was the hallway.

“We need a doctor, or someone!”

She was back next to me before I could blink. More footsteps, fast ones. I looked back over to the door, as a nurse came in. She smiled and sighed in relief.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” she smiled and walked over to my right side, surprisingly familiar, but then I had no idea how long I’d been out for. She hastily checked my pulse over, keeping an eye on her watch.

“Yep, you are definitely alive, although you gave us all a fright” she smiled and looked over to the door. I followed her gaze to see a very tried, very sullen looking Alois. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in several days, black bags ringing his eyes, hair unkempt.

“Ciel” he blubbered as he walked over. 

“Ciel?” Lizzy’s voice immediately spoke over anything Alois was going to say, she appeared around the doorframe, almost tentatively, as if unsure as to whether I was actually there. She looked dreadful; they all did.

“L…Li” my voice was raspy. She rushed over and took my left hand, delicately avoiding the wires still plugged into me.

“Don’t talk, its okay” she whispered softly, gently stroking my hair.

“Wa...water” I rasped. Lilly poured some water from the jug into a cup. The nurse and Alois helped prop me up on the plush pillows. Slowly everyone else filed into the room, Mey, Bard and the rest all linking the edges. Perks of private healthcare meant I had an actual room, and not some beige casket during my stay. I coughed again, before sipping the water handed to me by Lilly. The doctor came in fallowed by Sebastian. He looked like hell, pardon the pun, and incredibly poorly dressed considering his usual attire, with shirt untucked and waistcoat undone. For someone who did not require sleep, he looked like he was in need of a good night. The doctor came over and shone the light in my eyes.

“Now then, I will ask some simple questions, feel up to answering them?” he questioned me. I nodded.

“Can you tell me who the prime minister is?” he asked. My voice still rasping.

“I do not pay attention to such matters” I could see the look on their faces. My accent had changed a little.

“Very well, what year is it?” he looked at me, I looked back.

“1898” I blinked.

“No, that’s the wrong year you want this one” I smiled, the doctor chuckled.

“I will come back later for some more, and then we will talk again” he left with the nurse.

“1898?” Alois asked. I shrugged.

“Who are you?” Mey’s question caught everyone’s attention. I looked at her.

“Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive” my voice held authority.

“Thought so” Mey smiled.

“What do you mean, thought so?” I was a little confused.

“Why my young lord, you have a full set of memories” Sebastian bowed. I blinked a little and it hit me. A full set of memories flashing before my eyes. Mother, father. Pain blood. Fire. Marriage, Water. Birth. Death. I felt sick, like I had just been spun round very fast.

“I don’t feel...” I began, Sebastian was at my side in an instant.

“My lord” he looked painfully weak.

“Out” my voice was low. “I need them out, please” I begged. Lizzy heard me and smiled.

“We will all come back in small groups okay” she kissed my forehead and everyone left. Sebastian was about to before I managed to grab his arm.

“Not you” my words were harder. My voice a little stronger. He stayed. Once the door closed, I felt it again. Dizziness.

“Sebastian” my words where suddenly small again. He grabbed one of the sick bowls just in time for me to vomit the water I had just drank, back up. He held my hair back slightly.

“My young lord. You are a healthy five foot four. No blemishes on your face, and the same complexion I remember. I also see your accent is back. It will be interesting to hide such a traditional way of speaking in modern day London” he smiled.

I wiped my mouth the tissue he gave me and gave a grimace in return.

“Well it’s not like we haven’t played that type of game before,” he chuckled darkly in response to my point.

“Precisely.”

“I’m tired” Sebastian helped me lay back down, “stay until I fall asleep” I smiled at him, lazily. He bowed.

“Always”.

Everything went back to being black.

It took a few days for me to get any sort of strength back. Turns out I had a broken collar bone, fractured arm, bruising to the high heavens and I had a fractured skull, in the same place I had my accident when I was small.

“Ciel?” the small voice of Lizzy caught my attention as she came into my room.

“Hi” I smiled at her.

“No one else here yet?” she looked around as she set her things down.

“No, just us” I tilted my head slightly.

“You okay?” she noticed the tilt.

“Just a bit sore in my neck, that’s all” I sighed.

“Here” she smiled softly and walked over to me bed. Leaning round to softly kneed her fingers across my neck, it felt heavenly. I gave a small noise of appreciation.

“Better?” she moved and sat next to me on my bed.

“A little.” I yawned a little. She giggled.

“How is everyone else with... you know” she twiddled her delicate fingers together.

“They seem to be okay. As I have said, I’m still the same person I just remember everything. I’m not so…incomplete anymore” I watched her face. The soft light hitting her features making them stand out more. Her green eyes like pools of jade. Her soft but supple skin, her lips…

“Ciel?” she all but laughed and pointed towards the sheets.

“I’ve been down to long” I could feel the slight blush settling into my cheeks.

“Slow and steady remember, let me get use to you again” she stood up.

“I know” I frowned at myself.

_Good going Ciel._

“I brought you this” Lizzy held up a book.

“And pray tell what that is?” I asked. Her face lit up.

“Everyone from school, has written you a get well note. You missed the last three weeks of school.” She again joined me on the bed and let me flick through the pages. Everyone we knew was wishing me well. For the first time in a very, very long time, I was happy, people cared for me.

“You said the last three?” I looked at her.

“Yes, we are currently in the last week of school, so you will have missed the last three. Me, Lilly and Alois have as well.” She lent her head on my right shoulder. It was comforting.

I did not know how much time had passed, but the next thing I knew was Alois waking both me and Lizzy up.

I spent a further week in hospital, before I was finally allowed home.

“My lord, we have arrived home” Sebastian informed us as we pulled up to the gates of my manor. I blinked a little, coming out of my sleep.

“It feels so good to be back” Lizzy smiled.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” I questioned; Lizzy giggled. The car pulled through the gates as they opened. Keeping a steady pace. I could see the staff all waiting in formation ready for me to arrive. The car came to a halt. Sebastian got out and came around to my door to let me out. Lizzy had all but thrown herself from the car.

“I guess its time to tackle these then” I spoke quietly to the large metal poles I now held. I tried my best to get out of the car. I my head it looked graceful, to everyone else it looked like a new born calf taking its first steps.

_How very elegant._

“Ciel, will you wait” Lizzy was trying to reprimand me.

“I’m fine I can do it...” I trailed off. I stopped moving as pain shot up my side. “Fuck!” I practically crumpled to the ground.

“First swear word of the century” Lizzy tried to help me up.

“Correction, Miss Midford, the young lord use to swear like a trooper back then too” Sebastian informed her, as he also helped pick me up.

“Look I am just getting use to the whole, crutches thing” I sighed heavily.

“Ciel my dear” my grandmothers voice echoed the entrance hall. Her arms outstretched.

“Hi” I waved sheepishly, as she reached me.

“Let me look at you” she grabbed my face before pulling me into a crushing hug.

“Can’t. Breathe” I choked out.

“Oops, sorry dear” she let me go. “I’m so happy you are alive. Our daughter, your mother would be so proud of you” here came the tears.

“It’s okay grandmother” I frowned.

“You sound so proper” my grandfather informed me.

Tiffany’s parents had always been a strange thing in my life. I wasn’t used to having them. Grandparents that is.

“I always aim to be proper” I smiled at my grandfather.

“Of course, lad, now tell me about that lovely girlfriend of yours” he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders and dragging me into the house.

This summer holiday was going to be an interesting one indeed.

_ Sebastian’s Diary _

_Today was certainly momentous, in a great number of ways. First, and I suppose foremost, my young Lord has finally awoken from his comatose state. And unlike before, he has all his collective memories._

_This is certainly interesting._

_I have my concerns though. Whilst my young master is now fully back to his original self, this does present with a further complication – that of how we keep this concept hidden from the rest of the world. Truly there are many members of society, both mortal and less so, that will do a great deal to secure the knowledge/contain the problem, that my master contains. I will have to remain vigilant in this time – particularly as the mastermind behind his near-death experience has yet to be caught, despite my best efforts._

_Further to this, I have additional concerns that this fortuitous turn of events will entail the rekindling of old habits, and whilst I have a great desire to return to formal dinners and balls that so wonderfully highlighted my master’s position and capabilities, I have less such a desire to return to washing him._

_Or heaven forbid, the return of the cavalcade of unusual visitors and ‘friends’ that he used to keep._

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the second part.**


	2. Old but not Old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy chapter two. sprry its a little later than planned.

** Chapter 2  **

Life was sort of getting back to normal. Well as normal as to could expect with someone like me. I sighed, nestled into the soft plush sofa of the smaller green living room. I had re read the same two pages of the book currently resting in my hands at least three times. I sat up and managed to throw the book over to the table. My left shoulder was stiff from the collar bone.

“I need to get up” I spoke to myself. However, the task was easier said than done (quite literally) as I realised the crutches were at the opposite side of the coffee table.

“Well this is going to be interesting” Lifting myself to the table wasn’t too hard, although it did really highlight my muscle wastage from my time impaired. There was a brief moment where I seemed to be managing it perfectly, albeit spoiled by my hand slipping on a loose leaf of paper and tipping me face first over the table instead, crashing to the floor with a dizzying thump.

“Ciel? What you doing down there?”

That was Lily’s voice. Naturally the moment of absolute failure is when I got visitors.

“Oh, you know. I thought I would inspect the carpet” I growled in response, face still mushed into the rug.

“Come on, I’ll help you up” I could hear and feel the footsteps approach me, before cold hands lifted me up from the floor somewhat roughly.

“Gee thanks” I said sarcastically, trying not to feel like a sack of potatoes, or the invalid I clearly was.

“The next sarcastic comment you say, I’ll let you fall again” she bit back, as she managed to help me up enough so I could grab onto the table.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just...” I sighed exasperatedly.

“Your just bored and tired of relying on everyone” she answered me. She collected my crutches for me, and held them as I gently as I slipped my arms through the loops and steadied myself.

“I’m the only one available at the moment. What do you want to do?” she questioned.

“Anything. Just get me out of this dammed house”.

The fresh air was blissful. I breathed in deeply savouring the smells of the summer air.

“You okay there?” Lilly asked me. We were stood on the first steps of the top garden to my manor.

“Yes” I looked at her. “Just taking in the air” I gave her a sheepish smile.

“It’s been a while, since you were allowed outside. I can understand” Lilly linked her arm with mine carefully, clearly wary of knocking me off the crutches.

“Where would you like to explore first?” Lilly’s soft expression, told me all I needed to know, it was the look of someone who was being cautious, like meeting an old friend you haven’t seen for many years. I was the boy she knew but at the same time the man she didn’t.

“I want to see Blue if it is not too much trouble” I motioned towards the stables.

“No problem” Lilly went to move.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me you know” I looked at her.

“I don’t know what you mean” Lilly tried to look innocent.

“You know me Lilly. I’m Ciel.” I shrugged at her. “I’m a little different yes, but I’m still me”

“I know” she let me go and rubbed her own arms.

“If you’re not wary about me then what is wrong?” I questioned; Lilly sighed.

“I feel like I could have done more when the car hit you” she looked down. It suddenly hit me. She felt guilty.

“Lilly” I tried to lean forward to grab her hand, but lost my footing.

“Ciel” she shouted out and grabbed me. I tumbled onto her, taking us both down, though thankfully not down the steps at least.

“Are you okay?!” Amazingly despite having a (mostly) grown idiot land on her, she was more flustered about _my_ health.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” I questioned in return.

“I’m okay” Lilly broke into a slight giggled and helped me back to my feet.

“Don’t feel guilty though. There was nothing that anyone could have done. I’m still here so it all worked out” I could feel myself aching, and I lowered my head, “However I don’t think I’m going to make it to Blue. I just feel sleepy.” The fall had taken the wind out of me, and the adrenaline of just moving again was wearing off. Lilly sympathetically squeezed my arm.

“You have only been home for three days Ciel. The doctors told you to take it slow”.

She was right of course, and reluctantly I let her lead me back inside, to my temporary gilded cage.

A few days later I was sat in my library contemplating. Sebastian hovered over my shoulder, he certainly seemed to have taken on a new lease of life since my return, clearly cheerful his dinner hadn’t been spoiled. Eventually his hovering and my nerves got the better of me and I span round to face him.

“What on earth is with you?”

“My young lord” he stood looking at me, a concerned and confused look on his face. I sighed.

“You have been ...different” I raised a brow at him. He smiled.

“Well all things considered; I am rather happy to be getting back to normal.” He bowed before he continued. “I’m just considering it will be most pleasant to return some tradition, and more eventful days to the calendar. I am of course presuming you intend to join the circuit once more after all?”

“Oh no” I stood up holding onto the arm of the chair I had been slouched in.

“Pardon young lord” Sebastian seemed puzzled.

“No. No balls, no parties, no afternoon tea events. We live in the twenty first century now Sebastian. Just because I have my memories, doesn’t mean I wish to re live them” I could see the harsh look in his eyes, a mix of surprise and clear disappointment. Evidently _someone_ had got too used to a certain way of life.

“My apologies my Lord. I humbly beg your apologies for thinking out of turn. I will correct my mislaid assumptions at once.” The smarmy shit had a panged look of hurt.

_Damn that demon knows how to make me feel bad._

“Fine. One ball. To celebrate that I am okay. Got it” I looked him square in the eyes. He nodded smiling slightly, knowing full well he’d won this round.

“Where the scary guy go?” A sleepy voice murmured from within the cushions of the small sofa beside me, followed by the emergence of Alois’ blonde head.

“Ah finally awake are we?” I sat back down in a huff.

“Sorry. I was tired” he sat up stretching.

“You’re always tired” I shook my head. One ball I could get through.

How hard could it be?

Sebastian managed to pull together a small gathering within four days of our discussion.

It was, thankfully, a small affair. Only a few dozen people. I stood holding onto Lizzy. I had chosen a suit that would at least hide the leg cast. Between that and Lizzy keeping my subtly propped up all night, under the guise of my darling partner, I could at least retain some damnable dignity.

“Ah lord Phantomhive” I heard her voice before I saw her, deep and rich, like an opera singer in alto.

“Here we go” I grimaced quietly to a giggling Lizzy.

“I heard you were hurt, you poor darling” the kisses to my cheeks were not appreciated, especially as I felt the Burgundy lipstick staining them.

“Thank you for your concern but I am fine, as you can see.” I smiled politely.

“I can see, and...” she motioned to Lizzy.

“Let me introduce my companion, Miss Elizabeth Midford” I pushed Lizzy forward a little with my hand that rested on her lower back.

“Ah miss Elizabeth, charmed to meet you, I am Lady Delisa van Cartier” Delisa was always proud of her name. Mind you, the woman was proud of many things, and clearly liked to show them. Already not a small woman she clearly had some expense put into the dress and obvious undergarments, who were fighting a losing battle with gravity right at my eye level. Unfortunately for her between those, her white fur stole and small feet – she tended to look like an upside-down triangle.

“Oh, Grace’s mother” Lizzy spoke before I could be rude, I could feel it coming.

“No, not at all, stepmother. But I will pay it no mind you weren’t to know” I hated Delisa’s smile. It reminded me of the old Victorian school mistress’s smiles. She could cover up many things with a rounded face of makeup, but the smile would always betray her.

“Oh, do forgive me” Lizzy looked a little ashamed. I leant over to her, brushing my lips across her cheek as I reached her ear and whispered softly.

“Pay her no mind, she is a meal ticket person” I stood back up straight and smiled again. Delisa smiled too.

“So, any plans for ....” Delisa was about to finish her sentence, as I held up my hand.

“Sorry to interrupt but I do have other people to talk to” I smiled again. Delisa’s face twitched.

“No matter, we can speak again soon, I am sure. Such is the life of someone as prestigious as yourself I’m sure.” Delisa walked span on her wobbling heels and strutted off. I simply sighed.

“As prestigious as you?” Lizzy titled her head quizzically.

“She’s referring to our separate positions in society I’m afraid. I think it was meant to be an insult.” I shrugged. “To put it simply, my family are old. Our wealth is hereditary and therefore we constitute as ‘old money’, whilst families like the Van Cartier’s made their money relatively more recently and therefore count as ‘new money’. I’ll get Sebastian to explain more thoroughly though, so I don’t bore you.” Lizzy looked about to melt, admittedly this was still all very new to her.

I was about to offer her to sit down, or momentarily back out before we were once again interrupted.

“Lizzy!” the bubbling voice bounced up to us.

“Grace” Lizzy held out her arms as the two girls hugged. I attempted to keep myself stable without looking like a total dork.

“So nice to see you. And you” she briefly motioned at me, I chuckled.

“I’m so sorry, I just met your...” Lizzy didn’t quite get to finish before grace spoke.

“Personal witch, the hag, the nobody. Take your pick I have a few choice words for her” Grace glared over to her stepmother briefly.

“Not get on?” I asked coyly.

“Funnily enough no. God Lizzy, let me tell you” she linked arms with Lizzy and off they went.

_So much for staying with me._

I stood there rather awkwardly, doing my very best to think like a flamingo and balance on one leg without waving my arms like a deranged windmill. A problem only about to get worse as I watched Alois approach grinning.

“Now I won’t say it bu-”

“Then don’t” I snapped back, debating intentionally falling into the bastard.

“Aww what’s wrong?” Alois pinched my cheek, subtly positioning himself to keep me balanced. Unfortunately, this also meant I now couldn’t lose him.

“If you want to keep the hand. Remove it” the warning of violence in my voice snapped him out of his playful tune.

“Geez. Lilly said you had been a grump today” Alois took a swing of his drink.

“I’m just sick and tired of everyone asking me if I’m okay. Do I look okay?” I tightened my fists.

“Well you look an awful lot like a-” Alois cut short as he saw my fiery look. “Let’s get out of the room for a bit shall we” he all but dragged me out to the far quieter lawns. The cool evening air was heavenly compared to the stuffiness of inside.

“What’s wrong?” Alois’s serious tone replaced he usually cheerful one.

“Nothing.” I sighed sitting down awkwardly onto one of my stone benches.

“Normally I would believe you, but this time I don’t” Alois sat next to me.

“Having balls and gatherings was normal, for me. But now it just feels wrong. We have parties with alcohol, loud music and bad choices now. Not soirees.” I rolled my eyes.

“When you do that, you do remember I only see one eye roll” Alois chuckled. I smiled a little.

“Sebastian thinks I will go back to living how I did in the nineteenth century” I looked down at my hands.

“But you’re from this one. Not matter what’s in your head, cuz.”

“cousin” I Interrupted.

“Whatever! You’re Ciel, born two months before me” Alois nudged me. “Things will get better. Trust me” he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Want me to tell everyone you’ve needed a rest? I’ll keep the floor warm for you.”

“Please” I sounded unhappy. He nodded and got up.

“And keep an eye on Grace, I fear she might just keep Lizzy, given half the chance.”

A few hours later and everyone had gone. I sat on the step of the grand staircase. Sebastian looked over to me.

“Sorry I ruined your party” I shrugged.

“Not mine. My gatherings are rather different” he smirked.

“Full of dead people?” I joked.

“Sometimes” he looked off into the distance.

“Not creepy at all” I noted.

“I think my Lord, I made a slight miscalculation in my efforts to preserve normality” he knelt down onto one knee so he was eye level with me.

“You are my young master. No mater the time you where born. However. You are still a product of this time. And I should remember that.” He tilted his head. I reach over to him. Laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Be careful Sebastian, your cruel nature is slipping. Anyone would think you actually like it here with me.” I chuckled.

“Spending my life with a brat like you. Hardly.” he stood up straight. I gave a small laugh.

“That’s my butler. Now I am tired. I require rest” I stood up with his help.

Yes, things would be better.

_Sebastian’s Diary_

_I fear I made a gross miscalculation in my anticipation of my Lord’s fresh return. Not one of personality, although he may not notice it as much (or wish to) the 21 st century Ciel Phantomhive has most certainly in some part left the building. However, I fear I rushed to return my Lord to the court circles, and in doing so may have tarnished his enjoyment of them for some time to come. The ball itself was quite pleasant though, and if nothing else finally allowed me the opportunity to see the various reactions to my Lord’s injuries._

_I should explain, for the sake of posterity, this is the point of any society gathering or ball. Obviously, the celebration of an occasion is absolutely delightful, but ultimately the world of high society, which like it or not my Lord is a part of, is a world of cutthroat politicking and moving social powers. If a person had years, or I suppose centuries, to develop a knowledge of how these interactions worked they could, I suppose, be able to use such an occasion to divulge the deeper interests, connections and natures of those guests who attend._

_Of course, such a skill would require many lifetimes of learning, along with a position where they could traverse the room freely but simultaneously never be seen, and have the supernatural vision to spot tell-tale movements and body language across a room of up to a hundred people. But if I couldn’t do that much then what kind of a Phantomhive butler would I be?_

* * *


End file.
